Bring Me To Life
by MusicLover011
Summary: AU: Santana Lopez has just started college and plans to go through college as she did high school. But her plans change when she meets Brittany Pierce. Will Brittany manage to get through the walls that Santana has put up? Or will Santana shut out her emotions and ignore what she truely wants?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! So, I was listening to Evanescence and I got a idea to write a Brittana story. I love this couple! So this is set in a AU but their characters will be the same for the most part. The glee cast are freshman in college in Ohio, but the different friendships are a little different. Enjoy :)**_

Santana walked down the crowed quad with her HBIC look on. She was on her way to her first class of the day, 10:00 English Comp I with Dr. Day. Even though she wasn't in high school anymore, she decided that she'd still need to act like she was in charge in order to survive college. She had considered joining a sorority but scoffed at the idea. "_I don't need them. Hell, I don't need anyone. Didn't need anyone in high school, sure as hell don't now"_ Santana thought right before she reached the class room.

She was early by 15 minutes and saw that no one else was there. She choose a seat in the back of the class and took out her phone to text her best friend, Quinn Fabray.

Santana: _Hey Q. When are you going to lunch?_

She hit send before taking out her iPod and turning it on. She put one ear bud in and choose a song by The xx before her phone vibrated in her hand.

Quinn:_ Well, I have a break between 12 and 2. So I was planning on going then. But I'm warning you now, Rachel is going to be with us.  
_

Santana closed her eyes and hung her head. Rachel Berry was Quinn's slightly-No, very high maintenance girlfriend. How Quinn stood to be around her, she'll never know. But deep down she did care for the midget, even if she didn't show it all the time. Plus, she's always been Quinn's friend no matter what. She opened her eyes as she saw some more people slowly start coming in.

She typed out a reply to Quinn quickly.

Santana: _Alright, fine. Hopefully for her, I won't be in a bad mood after my classes._

Santana sent the message just as she felt a presence beside her. She turned her head and saw a beautiful blonde sitting beside her, also listening to music, her head turned to get something out of her bag. Santana stared at her, turning off her iPod as she did. When the blonde turned around she quickly looked straight ahead, trying not to blush.

Beside her, the blonde took out her ear buds and smiled. "Hi. My name's Brittany." the blonde said and smiled at Santana. Santana turned her head and smiled back. "Hey. I'm Santana." Santana got out, getting lost slowly in Brittany's bright blue eyes. "Are you a freshman too?" Brittany questioned without missing a beat, oblivious to Santana's staring.

Santana finally broke her eyes away from Brittany's before answering, "Yeah. That obvious?". "No. I just figured you were since normally freshman take this class. I heard this teacher was a hard ass who hated this class." Brittany offered the information right before the teacher walked in. He was a short older man, wearing glasses and wearing a casual suit.

"Good day to you all. Let me start off by saying that what you learned in high school will not prepare you for this class. Because let's face it, the American school system has lowered it's standards over the years. Now, let's take roll. Mr. Anderson." Dr. Day went down the list as he checked off who all is there. He then handed out the syllabus and explained how the class will work over the course of the semester. The whole time Santana didn't really pay attention, she kept sneaking glances at Brittany.

After about 20 minutes, he let them all go. As everyone packed up their things to exit, Brittany got up and looked at Santana. "So, where's your next class?" Brittany asked while Santana stood up. "Math and Science building. I have my intro to sociology class there. What about you?" she asked back as they exited the room. "Same building, but I have Fundamentals of Algebra instead. I'm not... Really good when it comes to math." Brittany answered back, looking away from Santana with slight embarrassment. Santana knew why.

Fundamentals of Algebra wasn't the lowest you could go, but it wasn't far behind. She didn't understand why but she wanted to make her feel better so she flashed her a warm smile. "I'm not good with math either. But I know someone who is, if your ever want some help." Santana said, which caused Brittany to look back at her and smile.

"That sounds awesome, thanks." the blonde said bubbly as they walked through the doors of the Math and Science building. When they got to room 105, Brittany turned to Santana. "This is where my class is. Hope to see you around sometime." Brittany said with a grin. "I'm sure you will. Later." Santana answered back with a smile of her own before walking off to go upstairs to her next class. It suddenly looked like college might be a little different then high school after all.

_**I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I want to get some feedback first. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, favorite it if you like it. One more thing. I have a Faberry story if you're interested in looking at it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, even though I didn't get reviews, I'm going to write another chapter. Enjoy.**_

Santana walked through the door of Los Portales and spotted Quinn and Rachel sitting in a booth near the back. She headed in their direction and when she got close enough, Rachel waved excitedly. "Hey Santana! How was your classes today? Are they hard so far? How have you been, I haven't seen you in-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn. "Rachel, honey, you're rambling again." Quinn decided to cut her off before Santana could.

Santana sat down across from them. "Hey Q." Santana greeted, before Rachel cleared her throat. Santana looked at her before finally nodding and saying "Berry.". "Is Finn joining us?" Rachel asked Santana. Santana shook her head before looking at the menu. Finn is Santana's kind-of boyfriend.

She didn't really claim him unless she needed one of three things: Sex, a date, or if her mother was coming to town. Other then that, she really tried her best to avoid him. But he was oblivious and followed her around like a puppy, without question. And that's exactly what Santana wanted out of a man. She was never really an affectionate person, always pushing people away, except for Quinn.

In high school when Quinn got knocked up, Santana was the only one who didn't abandon her, and through it, they became closer. Santana was also there to help Quinn come out of the closet when she started falling for Rachel. Santana looked up at the beaming couple with slight envy before looking back down. _"Even though Rachel gets on my nerves sometimes, she really does make Quinn happy. She deserves it after everything that happened in high school."_ she thought to herself before putting the menu down.

"So, how was your first day of class?" Quinn asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Alright I guess. What about you?" she asked back. "Pretty good. Luckily, Rachel and I have some of the same classes, so that always helps. Do you have any classes with anyone you know?" Quinn asked. Santana thought about it before answering, "No. But there is this one girl in my English class that's pretty friendly.". Quinn looked the Latina in the eyes, a look of mischief in those hazel eyes of hers. "Oh really? What's her name?" Quinn inquired with a smirk.

"Her name is Brittany. And no, it's not what you think. What's up with you lesbians, trying to convert us straight girls?" She joked, causing a small smile from both Rachel and Quinn. They looked at each other with so much love that Santana couldn't help but smile. "_They are so lucky. I hope that can be me some day..."_ . Truth be told, Santana liked girls a whole lot more then guys, but she never actually tried anything with one.

The rest of their lunch went by, chatting about school and theater before Quinn and Rachel finally had to go to class. Santana decided to go back to campus as well. Even though she didn't have another class, she went to the quad to sit by the fountain, soaking up the sun and listen to some music. She sat there, lost in her own world, until someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked up and shielded her eyes, only to stare into bright blue ones. "Hello again." Brittany grinned at her, leaving Santana speechless for a moment. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Santana said and then cursed herself. What are you doing here? Yeah, great question Santana, way to act like an idiot. Or Finn. It's about the same difference. But Brittany just shrugged and sat down beside her.

"I'm done with class for the day. I saw you over here and decided to say hey. Do you have another class to go to?" Brittany questioned, setting her bag down beside her. "No, I've been done for the day. You uh, you want to go somewhere else and hang out?" Santana asked her, regretting how it sounded. "Sure, but I have dance class at 7." Brittany told her as she stood up.

"You dance? How long have you been dancing?" Santana asked as she followed her. "Since I was 8. Dancing is my life, I love it. What about you? Got anything in your life that you love?" Brittany asked as they walked along the side walk. Santana would normally say Finn or sex or something witty but something about Brittany compelled her to really think about it. "Honestly... I don't know." Santana blurted out, looking to her side away from Brittany. "What makes you say that?" Brittany implored. Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

They reached the cafe that's on campus and walked in, sitting at a table near the back before Santana finally answered. "I guess... I guess I don't know because it's been awhile since I've actually done something I loved. I kind of gave up on that when I got older because I realized that everyone has these expectations of me. I felt like I needed to live up to it all. So I shut out all my true emotions and sucked it up. Here I am rambling, you must think I'm crazy." Santana blushed and looked down. Brittany reached out and held Santana's chin in her hand, making her look at her.

The gesture felt like fire and ice all at once. "No. You're not crazy. You just have a lot to say that you weren't able to before. And I feel honored that you trust me with all this." Brittany told her with a small smile before letting go of her chin and resting her hand on the table. "I just, I don't know what it is about you, but I just feel very comfortable around you, like I've known you for years." she said before smiling herself. "Score. If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way. That's why I decided to sit by you in English." the blonde told her. Santana was taken aback. "Really? Cause most people tell me I send out the bitch vibe." they both busted out laughing before Brittany finally spoke. "Maybe to some others, but you seem nice enough to me."

"That's because you haven't pissed me off." Santana got out, still smiling. Brittany nodded and looked down at the table before looking back up at Santana. "I think you have something you love, buried deep down inside somewhere. And I'm going to figure it out!" Brittany exclaimed smugly, causing the brunette to giggle. "Oh really? You think you're that good?" Santana joked before being startled by her ring tone.

She dug through her bag and saw the ID said 'Finn'. She frowned, before pressing ignore and turning her phone on vibrate. Brittany eyed her curiously before Santana noticed the look. "What's that look for?" she questioned the blonde. "It's just that your whole demeanor changed when you saw who it was." Brittany said matter of factly. "It's nothing." Santana quickly said, getting a skeptical look from the other girl.

"Okay, fine. It was my kind of boyfriend, Finn." Santana truthfully told her. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Kind of boyfriend? Why only is he only kind of?" Brittany wondered out loud. "He's there for appearances, but that's about all. I don't really like him that way." Santana said, gaining a piercing look from Brittany. "Well then, do you have a real, all-the-way, boyfriend then?" Brittany asked, Santana looking down in embarrassment.

When she was quiet for a minute Brittany took her hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anyt-" she was cut off by Santana squeezing her hand. "No, it's fine. I've kind of thought of it as a joke or a game, but by now I kind of realized that it's actually kind of sad."

"What is?" Brittany tentatively asked, not wanting to upset Santana further. "To be honest... I've never really had anyone like that. Whenever Finn or anyone else would get too serious, I'd quickly shut them out or run away. In life, I've lived by this whole 'don't expect anything, then you won't get disappointed' philosophy. Why set yourself up for something you know isn't going to work?" Santana got out, trying not to cry.

Brittany scooted closer and hung her arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you haven't met that right person that you'd be willing to risk it all for yet?" Brittany quietly said and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Santana quickly wiped what little tears had escaped before looking up at Brittany. "Maybe you're right." Santana said before giving a small chuckle. "If you didn't think I was crazy before, you defiantly think it now. Here I go, spilling my life problems when I've barely known you for a few hours." Brittany shook her head and removed her arm from Santana's shoulders.

"No. It actually makes me want to know you even more. Besides, I like girls who are a little crazy." Brittany said, a small blush spreading on her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Santana laughed before checking her phone for the time. "Shit, it's 6." Santana grumbled before Brittany stood up. "Walk me to my car?" Brittany asked, looking into Santana's brown eyes. She nodded before standing up and following the blonde outside of the on campus cafe. They talked a little more, on lighter subjects and exchanged numbers.

They arrived at Brittany's car, a Honda Civic, and stood there, slightly awkward. "So... I'll see you later then?" Santana asked. "Well, I was wondering if... Maybe you'd like to go on a date Friday night?" Brittany rushed out, looking down at her feet. Santana was speechless, again. _"What? She's lesbian too? Or bi, or whatever? She wants to go out with me... I don't even know how to answer."_ Santana's look made Brittany regret her decision. "I mean, I'm sorry. I just thought you might want to... I'm just going to go now, I..." Brittany stammered out, turning around to open to door to her car.

Santana snapped out of her thoughts and reached for Brittany's wrist, turning her around. "Yes. I'm sorry, I was just kind of shocked. Text me the details." Santana told her with a grin, Brittany grinning as well before nodding. "All right. Cool. See you later." Brittany said and got into her car. She drove off, leaving a smiling Santana in her rear view mirror. Santana turned around to walk to her car, shaking her head. "Quinn is never going to believe this..."

_**Am I moving things too quickly? Should I even continue this? Please review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
